Tale of Two Brothers
by amuikutolover123
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano have grown up knowing about each other and have set everything aside to find each other. My first ever fanfiction please be nice and no mean reviews ;;. I'm scared enough uploading this! Anywaaayyyss.. Totally give me helpful reviews. It isnt perfect. Rated M for future chapters. ;3 writing this for my sweetheart Mina Happy late birthday.. xD.
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form 1

Title Tale of Two Brothers.

Long ago and far away, inside Italia there lived two brothers. Not together but apart due to some family issues, they have not even met each other. The eldest of the two lived with a spanish man named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. They had a very unique relationship that often resulted in small arguments over mainly nothing however, Antionio had feelings for this child and often called him "Special". Antonio often enjoyed playing with the child, teasing him about small things he could not control. Even touching the curl that stuck out on the top of his head, this resulted violently as the child would scream and headbutt him in the gut. Overall, Antonio actually cared for the child even if he found him careless, clumsy, and basically unable to take care of himself. The child's name was Lovino Vargas.

Lovino spent most of his time as a child sitting on Antonio's couch and eating tomatoes. Antonio and Lovino shared a fiery passion for tomatoes and could not live without them. Of course then again Lovino would not eat anything unless it was his own cooking or Antonio's and even then it varied. Lovino often did not do what Antonio asked him to. If he asked to clean the bookshelves Lovino would ignore it. However, when he tried to clean he would just seem to make everything more of a mess he eventually just gave up. Lovino often came off hating Antonio calling him a "Stupid tomato bastard!" and ignoring him but deep down Lovino cared for his care taker but he didn't want to show it. He often found Antonio a pervert when touching his curl after Francis one of Antonio's friends had told him about "Teasing play". Up until that point Lovino didn't mind being touched their although he still head butted Antonio for it.

Lovino came off as hard to raise which was true since he never followed orders however, Antonio was just as bad. He would come home drunk and often with two or three men along with him. At these times Lovino would hide from them afraid of what might happen. Lovino knew the two men quite well though since they were often in the house at random times. There names were Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt. When Lovino would hide he would hide in a small closet in Antonio's room and lock it from the inside he did this when he was angry to. He would take that time to think about things and he often thought about the brother he had never met he didn't even know his brother's name. The only thing he knew was that his brother was two to three years younger and that they have the same birthday, March 17.

He often felt sad not being able to know his own brother. He had asked Antonio about him but the only answer he got was "Lovi, It wont be forever. You need to find out on your own I bet you will see someday." Lovino hated that nickname and hated the fact the tomato bastard wouldn't give him a good answer. All he wanted was to know who the hell his brother was and who he was with but it seemed it would be a long time before he could know anything more than he already did, and sadly that was true for it would be 15 years before anything happened.

Meanwhile on the northern half of Italy lived the youngest brother named Feliciano Vargas. He spent most of his days painting and traveling with his grandfather. They both shared a love for art however, Feliciano was often on his own because his grandfather could be very irresponsible while watching him. Feliciano would often wander off if not watched closely though he was a very obedient child and did whatever he was told to do and when. Feli was often bullied as a child being smaller than the other children, he didn't actually act like a little boy either.

Just like Lovi, Feli would often wonder who his brother was. His grandfather was nice enough at least to tell him his brother's name. He would recite the name in his head. "Lovino Vargas... Lovino Vargas... Lovino Vargas..." Everynight before going to bed he often fell asleep doing it. It kind of had the counting sheep effect on him. Feli often grew tired of wondering and finally came to the conclusion he would eventually meet Lovi and that everything would be alright. Even if it took years he didn't care he would find a way to see him. On top of the hurt of not knowing Lovi, Feli's grandfather was falling ill and Feli was scared that he might leave him. Sadly that did happen and soon several people were fighting over who got to keep Feli. This made Feli extremely upset and he ended up just running away from it all. He did not get very far for an Austrian man named Roderich Edelstein found him and forcefully made him live in his home country.

Feli worked as a servant for Roderich until his teenage years which by that time he was old enough to leave on his own in which he did. By this time Lovi was doing fine by himself not relying on Antonio as much as before. However, while Lovi was in Antonio's care he learned some spanish and took on some of his cultures he also still would only eat his own food or Antonio's. The two still have not met face to face but they have begun their journey to find each other.

Lovino sat at the dinner table as Antonio brought in one of his favorite dishes, Pizza. He casually took a slice and started to take a bite but then put it down on the table not bothering to grab a plate. Lovi let out a deep sigh and right away Antonio knew something was bothering him.

"Lovi? Whats wrong?" Asked Antonio with a look of worry and confusion on his slightly tanned face.

Lovino just shrugged and responded quite harshly.

"None of your business you damn tomato bastard!" He got up from his chair and sighed again looking directly at Antonio.

"I'm going to go out for a while..." He grabbed his jacket and quickly left the house.

Antonio and Lovino lived in town so it was awful crowded all hours of the day. Lovino hated crowded places unless it resulted in several pretty girls. Lovino was surprisingly nice to women but was hostile and closed off to men this resulting in Antonio describing him as a tsundere or someone who is hostile to certain people. Lovino believed he was like this because of how he was treated by men as a child himself for example Antonio smacked him a few times while he was drunk.

He walked along a brick path, the stars were out and it was brisk night. Not to warm yet not to cold. He made his way down to the river and sat on a bench close to the water closing his eyes he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Trying to clear his mind. He had been searching for Feli for years now not even knowing what he looked like or even sounded like for that matter. What really pissed Lovi off was the fact that he knew his brother lived in Italy aswell but couldn't find him and since he didn't even know Feli's name at the time it made the situation even harder. He opened his eyes and stared down at the river in front of him, watching the boats in the distance and the beautiful lights that reflected off the water. Thats when someone caught his eye. There was a young man sitting on the dock his eyes closed as though he were asleep, he was wearing what seemed to be the same outfit as Lovi would put on daily except it was blue instead of brown. Lovi could see him quite clearly his hair curl stood out the most it was slightly shorter than Lovi's and was placed on the opposite side of his head but that didn't stop Lovi from wondering who he was.

Lovi silently stood up from the bench and started down the walk way slowly towards the man.

"I have to find out who he is... Could he be _him_?" He asked himself silently though he had a lot of doubt. What were the odds of finding 1 Italian out of over 60,000,000 Italians?

As he approached the young man he was very quiet not wanting to startle him being so close to the water. He put on a brave face as he stood directly behind the mystery man. He started to speak.

"Exuse me.." He said rather loudly making the other jump in surprise.

"A-Ah!" The man screamed as he jumped to his feet. "O-Oh.. Vee~ You really scared me..." He said his voice rather shaky still startled by the sudden hello of the other.

"I didn't mean to scare you... I just came over here to ask you a few simple questions." He put his hands in his pockets. "Sorry if I scared you to badly..."

The younger man opened his bright, beautiful, auburn eyes and smiled. "Oh no! You didn't scare me to bad! It was my fault I was dozing off right here! Haha... Anymore I would have fallen off so um.. Thank you!" He suddenly cocked his head to one side in curiosity. "What kind of questions?.." His voice suddenly more curious than thankful.

Lovino shifted slightly on his feet then looked him in the eyes. "I would like to know if you are familiar with the name Lovino Vargas?" He watched as suddenly the man in front of him perked up then quickly went sad.

"Lovino Vargas is the name of my fratello." He shifted where he stood aswell while looking at his feet. "I haven't met him though my grandpa, when he was alive, told me a few things about him. Why do you ask...?"

Lovi felt his heart start to race. This was really him he couldn't believe it he couldn't find the right words to reply. Finally he looked back at the man and asked. "What is your name.."

"I-I'm-a... Feliciano Vargas... Wait... W-Why do you need my name!" He said both shocked and confused backing slightly away from Lovi. Dangerously close to the edge of the dock.

"I asked because my name is Lovino Vargas... I have not met my fratello yet either. We were separated as babys. I have been searching for him for years now."

Feli looked both confused and shocked at Lovino's words. "S-So... Your my fratello...? You are.. Lovino Vargas?" Feli's shock was slowly being replaced by a sudden strike of joy, His auburn eyes brightening as he stared at Lovi.

"I might be..." He nodded slightly.

A smile spread over Feli's face. "I finally found you!" He jumped for joy forgetting where he was standing he slipped off the edge of the dock. "A-Ah!" He screamed. His scream quickly followed by a splash.

Lovi's eyes widened in shock. "I'm coming!" He yelled as he dove in after Feli.

To be _continued_... I think I fixed Feli's last name the correct amount of times... Thanks for the late update Mina! XD Nah. Love you~


	2. Chapter 2

Tale of Two Brothers; Chapter 2

Both brothers found themselves walking hand in hand back to Antonio's house. Both drenched in water and freezing cold. Very rarely a word was said, however, a quiet "I'm sorry..." Slipped out of Feli's lips as he squeezed Lovi's hand tighter. In return Lovi responded with a quiet "Its alright..." In return. However, Feli was still worried that Lovi was angry that he had been so clumsy and fell into the river, but at the same time he felt happy. No one has ever done something as nice as jumped into a river to save him and carry him out bridal style before let alone barely knowing each other. It felt nice, finally someone might just give a damn about Feli in a special way. Lovi wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if this was real. He had never held hands with a male willingly before. It felt so strange yet it didn't feel wrong and for once, even if he didn't know Feli yet, he felt as if the man holding his hand was someone who would become important. Someone special, he knew that he already loved him.

After what seemed like forever, Feli broke the silence his voice shaky, goosebumps covering his chilled body. "L-Lovino.. I'm C-Cold.." His teeth chattered as he started to shiver. A light sneeze breaking the silence even more.

Lovi responded gently. "Were almost there, I promise.. I will warm you up soon." He looked over at Feli and got a small nod. They picked up the pace wanting to get there faster they didn't say another thing the whole way there.

Lovino opened the door to Antonio's house and called his name. "Antonio! I'm home I brought someone!" He walked Feli to the living room and sat him down in front of the fire place. They both started stripping down to nothing until their full naked body's were exposed. Lovi took the drenched clothes and walked to the bathroom placing them in the hamper. He walked back and sat down next to Feli, watching him as he curiously looked around. It was a pretty small but well organized house.

"Vee~ This place is pretty! Much more pretty than mine! I just rented an apartment.. Its smaller than this but big enough for someone like me!" Feli looked at Lovi with a big smile then quickly stole a kiss from Lovi's chilled, pale face. Then gently, he whispered in his ear. "Thank you for saving me, Lovino. You were really brave..."

Lovi's cheeks turned a cute, rosy red. "I-It w-wasn't that d-deep! I-I couldn't just l-let you a-alone! I-..." Lovino trailed off his sentence unable to finish what he had to say slightly embarrassed he touched his cheek where Feli had kissed it. "Y-Your welcome... Feliciano. It was nothing I'm glad you are thankful... And I'm glad your alright." He smiled shyly, then thought to himself. "Why have I not smacked him yet... He kissed me! If he had been Antonio I would have... Lets not think about that." He shook his head lightly.

Feli cocked his head at Lovi and giggled softly, his cheeks slightly starting to blush aswell. "O-Oh~ Veeeee~ Mi dispiace... I didn't mean to freak you out like that." He reached out and touched the hand on Lovi's cheek. "Forgive me?".

Lovi looked at Feli for a moment. "Who said I didn't like it?" He smiled slightly his blush slowly fading away. He started to speak again but was cut off by Antonio. Feli never did find out what he was about to say.

Antonio walked into the room and almost emediantly his eyes widened in shock. "F-Feli! He screamed. Its you it's really you! My! Your so big but still you're so very cute!" He ran over to Feli and started rubbing his head.

Before Feli could say anything back to Antonio, they were interrupted by a very angry Lovino. He jumped up and slammed a hard fist into Antonio's jaw. "You knew about Feliciano and didn't tell me a fucking useful thing! You fucking tomato bastard! Damn you, damn you, damn you!" By this time he was breathing quite heavy, his pulse was racing 1000 miles a minute. His light brown eyes flaring with anger he was shaking slightly. He was trying hard not to show the tears he so desperately wished could just flow down his cheeks. He wanted all the lies to stop, he was sick of them.

Antonio rubbed his jaw lightly. "Lovi... I had reasoning for not telling you about Feli. You can't blame me for any of this, after all I was given orders not to say anything to you. I had given you the best answer I could at the time." He shifted his eyes from Lovi to Feli. Feli's eyes were now starting to drip tears of his own, he was so confused. He just wanted to get to know Lovino he had finally found him and now he was hearing that there separation was on purpose. His grandfather always told him that Lovi had been kidnapped and they didn't find him. He couldn't believe his own grandfather would lie to him and such a big lie at that.

Lovino glared sharply into Antonio's eyes. "I do blame you, bastard because of you... Because of you I am just meeting my fratello.. because of you I spent years on this endless search and it was by LUCK that I found him on that dock. Almost unreal luck... Damn you, damn you, damn you! I hate you! I hate you so much Antonio!" Lovino clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging into his skin making blood trickle and drip to the floor. He was pissed at Antonio and pissed at the world. What did they do to deserve this pain?

Antonio nodded holding back the hot tears that threatened to trickle down his hurt face. He knew he deserved this, he knew he messed up. "Lovi..." He reached out to touch his hand. "I'm so sorry.. I'm so so.. Sorry.." He took Lovi's hand into his own. "Please... Please forgive me." He tried to plead with Lovi but only got a cold hearted response in return.

"Don't touch me!" Lovino slapped his hand away hard. "And don't... Don't try to apologize now because its to late. I finally have what I was looking for... Antonio its time I moved out its time we split up..." The words came out in a choked voice Lovino wanted the words to come out harsh but the lump in his throte was making everything difficult at the moment. He looked down at his feet avoiding Antonio's eyes which were trickling tears from Lovino's last words.

He stood there, letting the tears fall from his eyes as a dead silence consumed the room. It felt like hours before anything was said, however, when the silence was broken it was Antonio who spoke first. "I will leave then? I am sorry, Lovi I really am.. I never ment to hurt you like this and I know I fucked up. I hope someday you can forgive me." He grabbed his jacket, threw it on, and walked out the door not even caring that he left his own house. He just had to get out of there, out of Lovi's life. That was what was best at the moment. For the both of them.

The silence continued for several long minutes before it was broken again, this time by Feli. "F-Fratello..." He said as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Fratello... Are you alright.." He managed to choke out. Feli jumped into Lovi's arms and hugged him tightly, burying his face into Lovi's bare chest. He sobbed.

Feli felt warm, gentle arms wrap around his slightly chilled body a gentle "Shhh..." In his ear. He looked up into Lovi's eyes opening his own. "Promise me... We will never be apart again..." Feli said quietly as another tear trickled down his already tear stained face. Lovi gently placed a kiss where the tear was, then wiped Feli's eyes. "I promise we will be together forever. Nothing can break us apart now.." He placed a kiss on Feli's forehead then looked up at the clock. "It is late, we should be going to bed come on..." He took Feli's hand.

"Wait!.." Feli said as he put his other hand up. "Pinky swear..."

Lovi smiled warmly then connected there pinkys together. "Pinky swear..."

To be _continued_... I tried to make this chapter as cute as possible! :D I hope I did alright thank you for the views and reviews on chapter 1 :) means a lot!~ Please tell me if I missed anything ;;!


	3. Chapter 3

Tale of Two Brothers; Chapter 3

Feliciano and Lovino were still fully naked as they laid down on the soft, warm bed. They didn't bother looking for pjs because opening a drawer would take effort and they shared a love for sleeping naked. Feli curled up into a ball snuggling into Lovi's warm chest but for some reason he just wasn't tired. He looked up into Lovino's eyes and said quietly. "Lovi... I want to get to know you better. Is now ok to talk..?" Lovi smiled slightly then nodded yes to Feli's question.

"Yes its the perfect time to talk Feli... What would you like to know?" Lovi looked down to meet his brothers eyes but to his despair the beautiful auburn eyes he wanted so desperately to see were closed tightly but still looking up at his as though he could see.

Feli pondered in his mind for a moment trying to think of a good question. He finally thought of one. "Lovi.. I don't just want to know one thing... I want to know it all tell me everything about yourself from your childhood to now... Please."

Lovino nodded slightly then responded. "Let me think.." Finally Lovino came up with his answer. "I grew up in this house with Antonio. He raised me from an infant to an adult. I am 23 years old and I'm looking for a job to pay my rent because I'm not a child anymore I have to pay to live here according to Antonio... A lot of people call me a tsundere because of my hostility towards men but I do blame Antonio for that because when I was a young child he would come home with a couple of friends and they would all be drunk. Antonio would smack me and or hurt me in some way so I used to hide myself in various places. When I first was told I had a lost brother I often wondered why we were separated, I finally got tired of wondering and decided I would search myself because that damn tomato bastard wouldn't give me any good information anyway. Ever since I was little I wouldn't eat food from other countries. I would only eat what I cooked or what Antonio cooked." Lovino stopped to think for a moment to see if there was anything important that he missed. As his mind wandered he remembered something very important but didn't know exactly how to tell Feli. Lovino was in the Italian mafia and if Feli found out he didn't know how he would react. He didn't know if he would understand, get up and run out, or be shocked into silence. Finally he decided it would be best not to tell Feli until he knew he wouldn't be afraid. Just by looking at Feli he could see he was the type to scare easy.

Lovi sighed slightly as he brushed back a bang from Feli's messy hair. "Thats all I have to say about myself. I would like to know more about you Feli so tell me about yourself."

Feli's eyes opened brightly as a smile spread across his lips. "Veee~ Well when I was a baby our grandfather raised me. I didn't have many friends growing up though but there not important now. I am a chef I cook magnificent pasta~ Veee~ I love pasta! I don't have a favorite kind either. Pasta is pasta Vee~. When I was older our grandfather passed away so I was forced to live with an Austrian man in Austria for a while I worked as his little maid until I was 18 then I left him and came back to Italia!~ Hm? Not much of a childhood huh? Was there anything else I wanted to say.. Oh yeah! I searched for you since I was about 10 years old? I'm 20 now so.. I waited 10 years.. It was worth it though because well I didn't find you but you found me! Vee~!"

Lovi stared into Feli's eyes with concern. "Why were you forced to be a maid?"

Feli giggled slightly closing his eyes once more. "I'm not actually sure however, I heard him say something about knowing my grandfather and having slight problems with him and our family in general so that might have something to do with it."

Lovi shrugged slightly stifling a yawn. "Maybe however, we should go to sleep F-" Lovi didn't get the chance to finish his sentence for Feli was already fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and closed his eyes he was happy tonight he got to learn about his brother and tomorrow he planned to take him everywhere he could think of. He wanted to spend as much time with Feli as he could for he might not be able to be with him much longer and the promise he made might end in heartbreak.

Lovi awoke to a delicious smell coming down from the kitchen and noticing that Feli was not in the room. He sat up straight rubbing his eyes he was still a little groggy since they went to sleep at 2 am. He looked at the clock. "8 am? What the hell could be cooking at 8 in the fucking morning? Is Feli cooking?.." He thought to himself as he stood up opening his drawers and pulling out his clothes and quickly throwing them on. He made his way down to the kitchen to find Feli cooking pasta with a big smile on his face he had spices lined up by the stove now and then adding a little something to the sauce. "Pasta so early in the morning Feli? Its only 8 am."

Feli looked over at him. "Ah!~ Vee~ Good morning fratello! Ah! Yes there is never a bad time for a good dish of pasta! No? I hope you don't mind I used your spices and tomatoes for it! You have very good tomatoes here so ripe!" Feli started to hum as he finished cooking the noodles and started draining the water.

Lovi just smiled and took a seat at the table. "Hey Feli, I was wondering if you would like to walk in town today and spend a little time together?" He watched as Feli poured the pasta into a big bowl then added the finished sauce. It looked really good.

"Ah!~ I would love to take a walk in town with you! It sounds like a lot of fun! Hey I saw people riding boats do you like boats? Maybe we can take a ride yes? That would be so cool! Wouln't it Loviiii?~" Feli set the bowls and silverware on the table then gave himself and Lovi some pasta. He sat down across from Lovi so he could face him properly. "Where would we go fratello?"

"Well I was thinking a boat ride would be nice like you mentioned and I was thinking we could go to the park later or look around the stores in town? I have some money on me and I could snatch some from Antonio's wallet. Bastard left it right there idiota... Well anyway I know a few good places to visit around here so whatever you want to do is fine. Oh and thank you for the pasta." He took a small bite because it was still pretty hot however, by the time he finished talking which wasnt that long Feli was already on his second bowl which made Lovi think. "How can he be so skinny?.."

Feli took another big bite of his pasta before saying anything making sure he swallowed it all then he looked back at Lovi. "So a boat ride, a walk through town, and tonight why don't we pack a picnic and eat in the park by the river in the moonlight! Vee~ It would be so cool! Plus it would give us a chance to really talk more wouldn't it no?" Feli finished his pasta and washed his dishes after making sure he had cleaned off the counter. He had made such a mess. Lovi finished his first dish a couple of minutes after Feli finished his second and he was already full. Feli sure did have the bigger appetite of the two. "Mmm~ The pasta was good! No?"

Lovi chucked softly. "You sure have a lot to talk about Feli, I like it. Anyway yes the pasta was delicious and I would love to have a picnic with you tonight that would be perfect it's going to be warm." Lovi grabbed Antonio's wallet. "We can take this that bastard wont even notice it with how drunk he gets every night." Lovi grabbed jackets for both of them as they walked out the door and headed off into town holding each others hands once more.

Alright sorry for the late update! ;; Mina chapter 4 will make up for it ;3~ I'm a nugget knew Id miss something xD Maphia is not how you spell Mafia! -idiot- -shot-


	4. Chapter 4

Tale of Two Brothers: Chapter 4

As they walked through town Lovi was thinking about one thing. "I want to kiss those soft, warm lips.." He knew when as well for they were going to have a romantic picnic that evening in the park. Lovi's grip tightened on Feli's slightly sweaty, slightly shaking palm. Feli blushed slightly and tightened his grip aswell. For a long time they walked in silence down the sidewalk thinking about each other and how fast everything has been happening. Their world has turned around and now they both knew there was no turning back.

Feli looked slightly at Lovi then back down at his feet. "Vee... Fratello why don't we look in some of the gift shops? They have plenty of good things inside them." He looked over at Lovi once more noticing he was lost in thought he pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Fratello... Are you alright?" He whispered softly into his brothers ear.

Lovi turned bright red from Feli's kiss. "Y-Yeah! I'm alright. I was just thinking about some things that's all..." He looked down at his feet then thought to himself. 'Why am I such a little girl around Feli? I haven't known him very long... I must stop blushing so much.' He coughed slightly clearing his throat. "I'm sorry if I worried you Feli. Forgive me?" He looked at Feli's closed eyes wishing badly that they were open he thought they were so beautiful.

Feli smiled big then wrapped an arm around Lovi. "Vee!~ Of course I can forgive my fratello! Now come on let's go in this shop!" Feli let go of Lovi and ran into the store grabbing the attention of everyone inside. Lovi placed a hand over his face and walked inside. He caught up to Feli and asked. "Why did you run inside like that? You drew attention from over in China." This comment made Feli giggle then he spun happily to the gentle beat of the music playing on the store speakers. "You only live once fratello! I try to make the best of it vee!~ Oh don't you just love this music it's so peaceful, no?" He said looking at Lovi with a smile. Then he went to looking at the items on the shelf. "Ah vee~ So much to choose from... I can't decide..." Lovi walked over to him and a blank expression spread across his face. "There is not really anything I like over here.." Feli frowned then took Lovi's hand. "Why don't we go eat then? Come back later and maybe they will have something better? Veeeee~" He gripped Lovi's hand tighter and ran outside.

Lovi sighed slightly... "You liked what was in there we could have stayed." 'However, food does sound good right now...' He said thinking to himself. Soon Feli's hand had slipped from Lovi's and he was skipping along side him. "Oh its fine!~ Vee~ I want some more Pasta! What do you want Lovi~?" Lovi did not even have to think. "Pizza.. I like it a little more than pasta but don't get me wrong I like pasta." 'Why are we even going to eat now if we are having a picnic later? Again how is he so skinny... Even I have a little chub. Only a little though you can't notice it. Feli has no chub its ridiculous I would know I saw him naked last night...' Lovi got lost in thought again and almost bumped into someone barely missing them he came back into reality and caught up to Feli who had skipped ahead of him.

"Vee, I know the perfect restaurant for pasta and pizza!~ It is just down the street." He stopped skipping and grabbed Lovi's hand again and bolted towards the restaurant. Feli was practically dragging Lovi on the ground. "S-Slow down Feliciano!" He shouted to his Fratello but Feli did not seem to hear him. He was to motivated by the thought of food. As they approached the restaurant Lovi looked around he had not yet been this far into town and had no idea where they were or how to get home or even back to the park. Which he thought was sad but he has only gone as far as the park. They walked inside and were shortly seated and soon they were eating. They sat across from each other so they could face each others face.

At first they did not really say much, however Lovi did end up wiping Feli's face repeatedly for he was very messy. "How do you manage to get pasta on your forehead...?" He asked confusingly as he wiped Feli's face for the 50th time already. "Oh, vee?~ It just happens I don't know how. Our grandpa used to comment on that to." He giggled slightly then his smile faded to a sad look. Lovi could tell something was wrong right away. "Feli..? Whats wrong..?" He asked a bit worried. "Oh~ Nothing. Just thinking about things that are not important anymore." Feli smiled a fake smile and took another bite of his pasta. Lovi's eyes darkened. "Don't lie to me Feliciano..." This made Feli flinch but not another word was spoken throughout lunch.

Once they were outside Feli noticed the look in Lovi's eyes. He could tell he was angry however, Feli did not think he had good reason. Feli took Lovi's hand. "I'm sorry.. fratello." That was the only thing Feli could think of to say. He noticed Lovi grip his hand back then a sigh left his lips. "I forgive you Feli I guess I was a little rude to get angry I just hate when people lie to me." For a minute they didn't speak, the silence washing over them like pouring rain. "F-Fratello..." Feli jumped on him hugging him tightly.. "I'm so sorry!" He nuzzled his head into the crook of Loci's neck and cried.

For a while Lovino just held him there not knowing what to do. He finally pulled away and wiped his tears away and smiled at him, a rare smile. "Fratello, Don't cry when your around me there is no reason." He looked deep into his brother's eyes and Feli did the same. "B-But Fratello... I hurt y-" Lovi cut him off gently kissing his eye-lids, then his cheeks, and then he pecked Feli's lips gently. "Let's go home and get ready for tonight, si?" Feli smiled and took his hand. "Si!" They walked home, happily hand in hand however, little did they know, just behind corner someone watched them.


End file.
